Oh Profesor
by Euni-chan
Summary: De las fantasías que Hermione se creo con su Profesor en plena clase de su maestría en pociones. Advertencias: Algo de OoC, mucho sexo y casi nada de trama. Dedicado a: Magaly de Snape Rickman
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo, esta historia es invención mía. ¡No la tomes sin permiso!

Rated: "M" por escenas subidas de tono.

**Advertencias:** Algo de OoC, mucho sexo y casi nada de trama.

Dedicado a: Magaly de Snape Rickman ¡Levanta el ánimo guapa!

–––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––- –––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––

"_Oh Profesor"_

–––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––- –––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––

No, ninguno de los dos tenía la más remota idea de cómo habían llegado a ese punto y a ese lugar, pero sabían que ya no podrían parar hasta llegar al final.

La puerta de pesada madera oscura no hizo ni un mísero sonido cuando ambos pasaron a través de ella hechos un animal feroz que trataba de comerse a sí mismo. Severus Snape tenía entre sus brazos nada más y nada menos que a Hermione Granger, una Gryffindor, la mejor amiga del niño que vivió y salvó al mundo.

Los besos eran urgentes, húmedos y apasionados, parecían querer quitarle el último aliento al otro; las manos de él empezaron a desnudar a la joven que estaba demasiado concentrada en aferrase a su ancha espalda, mientras él caminaba hacia la cama sin despegar sus labios de los de ella. Con un par de pasos ambos cayeron sobre las negras sabanas de seda. La sangre de Hermione corrió hacia sus mejillas cuando se encontró con los hambrientos ojos oscuros de su profesor de Defensa sobre ella, y se sonrojó aun más cuando en un arrebato de pasión Snape le arrancó los botones de la camisa de un cuajo y dejó al descubierto su brassier blanco.

Ella no quería quedarse atrás así que se incorporó en la amplia cama y abrió las piernas, de modo que su profesor se puno acomodar entre ellas para seguir explorando su cintura y cadera mientras ella se enzarzaba en una batalla campal contra las capas de ropa negra que llevaba el hombre. Se estaba frustrando así que en un arranque de valentía, dejó su labor y se apoyó en los hombros del hombre, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y luego murmuró: '_Nudens Due_".

Ambos quedaron completamente desnudos.

Fue toda una sorpresa para Snape que la joven tomara esa resolución, pero inmediatamente decidió tomar ventaja de ello. La besó con voracidad, explorando cada rincón de su boca con su hábil lengua. Luego la recostó con suavidad en la cama y empezó un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta el cuello mientras masajeaba los pezones erectos de la joven.

Hermione estaba perdiéndose en una vorágine de sensaciones. Sentía las manos de su profesor por todo su cuerpo, y no podía evitar gemir a cada contacto de las callosas manos del antiguo pocionista con su sensible piel.

Antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta, las manos del hombre abrieron sus piernas con cuidado e inmediatamente sintió que la suave y húmeda lengua de Severus Snape lamía su intimidad. Algo en su interior se agitó salvaje cuando la legua experta del hombre llegó a su hinchado clítoris y empezó a lamer de arriba hacia abajo a un ritmo que la estaba volviendo loca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió los labios para no gritar, pero no podía contenerse. El placer que estaba sintiendo la sobrepasaba, le nublaba los sentidos y se estaba llevando su cordura a una parte muy lejana de su cerebro. El ritmo de aquella lengua se intensificó y los músculos vaginales de Hermione se contrajeron de golpe en un poderoso orgasmo.

— ¡OH PROFESOR!- gritó mientras se retorcía en la cama una y otra vez hasta que las olas del orgasmo se aplacaron.

Severus contempló a la joven sonrojada, con las piernas completamente abiertas y sonrió.

— Ahora, Señorita Granger. Vamos a hacer que tenga otro orgasmo…

Ella lo miró con los ojos empañados de placer y le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa de medio lado.

Con magia no verbal ató las manos de la joven con unas cuerdas en el cabecero de la cama, solo en ese momento fue que ella pudo notar que Snape había estado masturbándose mientras le hacía sexo oral, eso hizo que se excitara aun más.

Con delicadeza él rozó la cabeza de su pene contra el clítoris y la entrada de la vagina de la muchacha lo que hizo que ella empezase a gemir de anticipación. El miembro de su profesor era 'bonito', aunque jamás pensó que llegaría a utilizar esas palabras para describir un pene; era grande, grueso, y con una punta deliciosamente rosada. No pudo pensar más pues, el objeto de sus deseos se estaba haciendo espacio en su interior.

_Deliciosamente apretada._

Fue el único pensamiento coherente del ex espía mientras se movía dentro y fuera de Hermione Granger. Ella gemía y se retorcía los pechos mientras recibía las –cada vez más salvajes- embestidas.

— ¡POR MERLIN PROFESOR, MÀS FUERTE!- gritaba como posesa mientras abría más y más las piernas para abarcar más la masculinidad de su profesor.

Severus la complació, le sujetó las piernas y las colocó en sus hombros y la penetró con más y más fuerza, hasta que sus propios gemidos se unieron a los gritos de placer de la Leona.

— ¡PROFESOR!- chilló ella e inmediatamente sus músculos vaginales se contrajeron alrededor del pene del hombre, detonando el orgasmo de éste. Ella sonrió satisfecha y cerró los ojos mientras sentía el semen caliente disparándose en su interior.

— Señorita Granger…- oyó que la llamaba el hombre.

— Hm…-murmuró en respuesta sin abrir los ojos.

— ¡GRANGER!- bramó el hombre y ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, luego los colores subieron a su cara cuando se dio cuenta de todo.

— ¡Que sea la última vez que fantasea despierta en su maestría de pociones!

_Mierda_. Pensó ella mientras sentía sus bragas completamente empapadas. _Y tan real que se sintió._

**FIN.**


	2. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

Hermione Granger estaba oficialmente frustrada. Ya no era una mocosa sabelotodo insufrible que iba a la escuela, ¡estaba haciendo su maestría! Pero no, Snape no podría tratarla como adulta, si hasta la dejó en el despacho revisando los cálculos aritmanticos de una variación de la poción contra la viruela de dragón.

La verdad se sentía estúpida por tomar precisamente maestría en Pociones, ella hubiese podido estudiar lo que sea pero no, tenía que devolverse a Hogwarts a convivir con su antiguo profesor que se empeñaba en ignorarla, por mucho que lo hubiese salvado de morir en la guerra por la mordedura de la serpiente del Señor Oscuro.

Y es que todo ese asunto de la convivencia, de compartir un laboratorio en el castillo, un despacho y una biblioteca privada, la estaba trastornando; tanta cerca cercanía estaba causando que tuviese problemas de concentración cuando Snape estaba cerca- y lejos- de su campo visual. Problemas del tipo sexuales, mejor dicho no era un problema, era un lio bien gordo puesto que su brillante mente la ponía en aprietos creando fantasías sexuales realmente vividas con ese hombre tan misterioso.

El otro día en clase había tenido una fantasía tan vivida que alcanzo el orgasmo de solo imaginarse al profesor Snape teniendo sexo con ella.

— Y ahí voy de nuevo- se dijo en voz baja al sentir una humedad entre sus muslos y una creciente excitación ante el recuerdo de esa fantasía. – Esto se está volviendo ridículo. – volvió a murmurar mientras una mano se deslizaba por su escote y otra por debajo del dobladillo de la falda tipo A que tenia puesta ese día.

Empezó a acariciar sus senos por debajo del sostén y cerró los ojos imaginando que era su profesor el que la tocaba. Abrió las piernas y las situó una a cada lado de la silla y se levantó la falda hasta la cintura dejando a la vista una bonita braga azul oscura que se veía húmeda de excitación.

— Para ser tan lista y tan señorita, no debería estar haciendo eso, Granger…

_Mierda. _Estaba justo detrás de ella, podía sentir su presencia y oler su fragancia a hombre. Su mano tembló entre su ropa interior y jadeó ante lo excitante de la inverosímil situación.

— Es que…- decidió tentar su suerte, ya más vergüenza que verse capturada dándose placer no podía pasar- Hay un error señor, yo no soy ninguna señorita. –completó ruborizada por sus propias palabras.

— ¿Ah sí?- sintió como Severus Snape se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla y se inclinaba sobre ella.- Eso debería comprobarlo, Granger.

_Oh, por Merlín, sí. _

Una de las pálidas y fuertes manos de Snape se deslizaron hacia el dobladillo de su falda, luego siguió bajando hasta donde la propia mano de Hermione reposaba y, haciéndola a un lado se movió más abajo hasta sentir el centro de donde procedía la humedad de la muchacha.

— Uhm- murmuró el mientras tanteaba en la intimidad de la chica en busca de su clítoris- Me pregunto… ¿En quién estaba pensando que se puso así, Granger?- ella gimió cuando él alcanzó el botoncito de su placer y lo acarició suavemente con sus dedos llenos de su excitación.

— En usted, profesor. – murmuró a duras penas, como recompensa, Snape seguía en su labor de acariciar su intimidad.

— ¿Ah sí?

Ella no podía responder; los dedos de su profesor se movían con prisa sobre su clítoris y las sensaciones la estaban sobrecogiendo. Él la estaba volviendo loca de placer, sus piernas se tensaban, sentía sus pezones duros contra la tela del sostén y de la blusa que vestía, y justo cuando cerró los ojos el mundo estalló a su alrededor. Gimió con fuerza y gritó su nombre totalmente fuera de sí.

— Muy bien Granger, parece que sí, usted se masturba pensando en mí.

— Profesor, quiero…

— ¿Sí, Granger?- contestó el aun detrás de ella pero completamente erguido, mirando desde la altura lo que había hecho de su alumna.

— Yo… No me basta con que me haya masturbado. Quiero que me tome, sentirlo dentro de mí. Por favor.

Como pudo, Hermione se puso de pie y encaró a su profesor con la falda subida hasta la cintura, el cabello revuelto, el rostro sonrojado y con las piernas tambaleantes de excitación.

— Granger- le dijo Severus con los ojos llenos de lujuria- No seré tierno y delicado.

— Contaba con que no lo fuera, profesor.

No hubo palabras, Severus rodeó la silla donde ella había estado sentada y se acercó a su alumna. La besó con fuerza en los labios y ella correspondió con el mismo ímpetu, se aferró su cintura y permitió que Snape explorara su boca con la lengua y su cuerpo con sus manos. Mientras se exploraban aun con la ropa puesta, Severus la guiaba hacia el escritorio que se hallaba en la estancia. Antes de lo que ella se pudo dar cuenta, estaba sentada sobre el escritorio y ambos estaban completamente desnudos- producto de un hechizo no verbal de parte de hombre, seguramente-.

Él la miró a los ojos y abrió sus piernas, la volvió a besar mientras comprobaba que estaba lista para él. No hubo palabras dulces, ni discursos ni te amos. Snape la penetro con toda su masculinidad y ella cerró los ojos al sentirse llena de él.

Snape empezó a moverse con más y más fuerza y rapidez dentro de Hermione, la cual gemía una y otra vez ante cada estocada. No podía más, sentía el orgasmo formándose en su interior, abrió más las piernas para abarcar más de la longitud de su profesor, y ahí llegó su orgasmo. Las paredes vaginales de Hermione se contrajeron con fuerza alrededor del miembro viril de Snape, lo que detonó el propio orgasmo del mago.

— Oh, sí, Profesor. –susurró ella al sentir el semen caliente de su mentor dentro de ella.

— ¿Estuvo a la altura de sus fantasías, Granger?- le preguntó con voz sedosa.

— No profesor, las superó.

**Fin.**

Bueno chicas, hasta aquí este Fic. Espero haberlas complacido con el Epilogo.

Saludos a todas las que dejaron comentarios y me pusieron en sus alertas y favoritos, especialmente a las chicas del Escuadrón. ¡Saludos!

_Euni. _


End file.
